What hurts the most
by MrsAvanJogia
Summary: Tori is crushed after Beck died. Will she ever be the same? Based off of the song What hurts the most and the music video.


Tori was packing his things. And crying. Beck had just died in a car accident.

"It's not true." Whispered Tori

Her mom and Dad looked at each other

"Tori, I…"

"YOU DID THIS YOU MADE HIM LEAVE! I HATE YOU! SAY IT! SAY YOU HATE HIM!" screamed Tori as she was hitting her father "SAY YOU HATE HIM! SSAY IT!" Tori broke down in more tears when her father hugged her and kept her in his arms.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

Tori sat in her room, she hasn't come out in a week. Everything reminded her or Beck.

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

*Flashback*

Tori and Beck were in his truck, Tori needed to tell him that she was pregnant.

"What's wrong?" asked "is it your dad?"

"No," Tori moved in her seat "no." Tori took a deep breath "Do you ever think about the future? What you see?"

"What do you see?" asked beck

"I'm serious." Said Tori looking in his eyes

"you," said Beck and Tori looked at him "I see you."

They started to make out, then Tori opened the door and got out.  
"What do you see?" called Beck

*End of flashback*

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me._

All the good times Tori and beck had just made her cry harder. Their first kiss, how could she go back to Sickowitz classroom.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

Tori walked into class two weeks after beck's death. As she walked into Sikowitz class, everyone looked at her. Tori sat down, Cat rubbed her shoulder, Tori looked at the seat next to her, _Beck's seat_, She stood up and ran out.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' It_

The gang was at lunch, but it wasn't _the gang_ anymore, not without Beck.

"Tori, I know this is a stupid question but are you ok?" asked Robbie

"I'm fine." Whispered Tori poking at her food.

"No you're not." Andre rubbed her shoulder "Tori, tell us."

Tori forced a smile, that was so hard to force on to her face.

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still Harder _

Tori got up the next day, she did not want to, and got dressed. It was so hard getting dressed, because what's the point, no Beck, no reason to live. Tori put her hand on her growing stomach.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you everything about daddy."

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

Tori never got to say I love you to Beck after her dad kicked him out.

Tori ran to the toilet and threw up. Her mom was at the door.

"Tori, sweetie, I know this hurts for you."

"You have no idea! This is all your fault! He would still be alive if you hadn't kicked him out! I hate you!" screamed Tori, running out of the house,

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

Tori kept running, just ran to 'the spot'. As she ran she could she Beck, that's why she kept running, to get to him.

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that loving you_

_That's what I was trying to do_

_Ooohhh..._

Tori was at the spot where Beck had crashed.

"I saw you." Tori said crying 'I saw you."

* * *

**Don't even think I own this beautiful song. This is the Rascal Flatts one. This is based off of the music video. Don owns the people and Rascal Flatts owns the song. I hope you like this song one shot**


End file.
